


Runaway

by Lopsided_Nebula



Series: A Path Meant for Running [2]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Character Study, Gen, I suppose, Non-Linear Narrative, Poetry, the doctor doesn't have the best coping methods, young doctor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2020-03-17 01:38:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 58
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18955309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lopsided_Nebula/pseuds/Lopsided_Nebula
Summary: "Oh I was one of the ones who ran, never stopped"-The Doctor





	Runaway

Runaway

Different  
Strange  
Improper

Run  
Run  
Run

You can't be caught

Talk  
Yell  
Scream

You won't hear them

They didn't hear you first

Where are you going?

Your new acquaintances  
(friends) ask

Everywhere

You say

Anywhere

You whisper

Away  
Away  
Away  
Away

Your hearts beat

You can't hurt what you aren't around

You think

You're so very wrong


End file.
